


I've Got Ironman On Speeddial

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, POV Bruce Banner, hulk travels the world, team fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is lost after being the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Ironman On Speeddial

He woke up to find a kid staring at him with big wide eyes that looked rather adorable. 

“Mister?” She asked, sounding uncertain. “Are you okay?”

He slowly sat up-she moved back a few paces, but didn’t flee-and he took in the area around him. All the trees were crumpled and torn to shreds. The dirt looked like it had been  
flung about by four wheelers and motorcycles, and it looked like….

Well, it looked like a warzone. 

He rubbed his head, and saw that his shirt was gone, but his shorts were still (thankfully) attached to him. 

“I’m fine, I think. What’s your name?” He asked, calmly as he could manage. 

“Juanita,” She responded, hesitantly smiling. “I’m twelve. My mother’s working with the Healers in the nearby village.”

“Where am I, Juanita?” He asked, frowning. 

“You’re in Africa,” She said, sounding surprised. 

He sighed.

“Of course I am,” He muttered, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Is there a phone nearby? I need to call someone,” He insisted, and she nodded. 

“My mother has a cell phone-it’s a government kind of phone, she says.” She informed him.

“I’d be rather grateful if you would take me there,” He said, serious. She nodded again, and said, 

“Just follow me then.” 

~break~

It took about three and a half hours to get to the village, and then another hour to try to convince Juanita’s mother to use her phone. Finally he did so, and he called Tony first thing. It was a good thing that he had Tony's number memorized. And then he almost snorted a laugh at thinking that he had Ironman on speeddial...so to speak. 

“Tony-can you come get me? I’m…a little bit stuck.” He admitted, sighing heavily at hearing Tony’s snort. 

“Yeah, we know you went all Green Giant-where are you?”

He hesitated, knowing that Tony would likely find it amusing, but finally answered. 

“I’m in a little village in Africa, apparently.” He said, watching the mother playing with Juanita as he talked on the phone. 

As predicted, Tony was silent for a full five minutes, before he burst out into a long, hysterical laugh. 

“Africa?” Tony gasped out, sounding entertained. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” He snapped, aware that he was loosing his patience. He quickly calmed himself down. He didn’t want to destroy this peaceful village. “So please, if you wouldn’t mind, I need a lift.”

“Already coming your way, Brucie,” Tony said cheerfully. “I’ll be there within…oh…five hours. Provided nothing major comes up. Just sit tight.” 

Bruce sighed in relief. 

“Thank you,” He said, and he was about to hang up, when Tony said, 

“We were worried.” 

Bruce paused, and waited-Tony obviously wasn’t done speaking. 

“We were worried that you were dead. I couldn’t pick you up anywhere. You’ve been gone for almost four and a half days,” Tony said, his amusement gone, tension replacing it almost instantly. 

“I’m okay,” Bruce reassured him, and Tony sighed. 

“We know that now. But…we couldn’t locate you at all, Bruce. Thor was going nuts, Natasha was all cold and anger, Steve punched twenty punching bags to death,”

“Did he rip his clothes again?” Bruce wondered. 

“Every single time,” Tony’s tension was replaced by a complaining note, making Bruce half smile. “You’ll have to help me fix up a new pair that he won’t be able to destroy so easily.” Tony added, earnestly. “Seriously, I can’t do it alone.”

Bruce was almost instantly aware of what Tony actually meant by that statement…which didn’t usually happen to him. 

He was quiet for a bit, before he said softly, 

“I know Tony. And…I’m sorry. I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Tony sighed noisily over the phone, and said, 

“You do that, big guy. In the meantime, you’ll have one heck of a welcome home party for you when I get you back there.”

Bruce hung up, and gave the phone back to the mother. 

“Thank you. What was your name?” He asked, frowning. She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m Marissa. I’m a New York student, studying different cultures, and doing research for my graduating essay.”

“Well, maybe I can help you. I am a doctor, after all,” He said with a small smile, and she smiled back. 

“Perhaps you can at that.” She agreed, and he couldn’t help but think that even if Tony did take a long while to come and “rescue” him, at least he would make some new friends in the process.

~End~


End file.
